Eyes Like Amber
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: All the waiting is nearly ending. It is true a person can change your soul. Yuki Cross is the only girl that has melted my heart. She is the one I know I can be with for the rest of my life. She seems so carefree and little next to me I know why her name means "delicate princess". I know only one thing: I'm helplessly in love with a human. My Yuki.


**Hello readers! So, this is my first fanfiction of Kaname and Yuki. It's a bit OOC and out of the story but that's why we have Fanfiction. This is of Kaname's point of view and it's just a little show of how much Kaname truly cares for Yuki. 3 Hope you enjoy Eyes Like Fire enjoy readers and happy birthday to my best friend who this is dedicated too. Shelby, I hope you enjoy this! Love,**

**~Witch**

_Eyes Like Amber_

_Everyone sees only what is on the outside of a person. If they don't like what they see on the outside, they try and change the person. The real question is can you truly change a person? With one look of their eyes, one quiver of their lip can it change your world? I've met countless people that have tried to answer that human or vampire no one could answer it. Only one can answer that question and that is me. Her eyes can always lock into my soul and I know she is the one. _

"Kaname, there is an issue that demands your assistance". I put down my pen and looked up to see my right hand man, Aido Hanabusa standing near the entrance of my room.

"Thank you, Aido I'll be there soon" I replied and closed my brown leather book and placed in behind one of my old books.

I walked across the wooden floor, stepped outside my room and strolled down the hallway to see what the commotion was. Kain Akatsuki, Aido's cousin and my other right hand man, stood next to the delicious treat known as Ruka Souen and they looked tense.

"What's going on?" I demanded using more force in my voice then I guess was necessary because they both jumped.

"The Cross girl was spotted with one of the pureblood vampires" Kain said and my jaw locked.

"Let us go then" was my only reply as I grabbed my trench coat and walked into the world of twilight.

The sun was barley setting as I had to restrain myself from running full speed to Yuki. _If my girl is hurt, every vampire there will be dead_ I thought as I looked at a small boy and glared. He had the full complexion of a pureblood, pale skin and the scent of dead and vanilla that hung around us all. I approached the small boy who now, instead of a confident smirk, now, wore a terrified look on his face. I felt my eyes turn red and the boys scream drowned the night and soon after, I dismissed my men and bent down to my girl.

"Yuki" I muttered and brushed the hair from her face and sighed. "What a troublesome girl" I said, smiled while picking her up, and disappearing into the night.

_Looking back on what happened just not an hour ago, I realized how strong my love for Yuki could go. Her sweet voice and childlike personality helps me forget- even if it's for a moment- that I don't have to be the strict, obedient man I was raised to be. Everyone only sees on the outside I care for Yuki, but it goes much further then that. Loving your little sister is not wrong, it is common among purebloods. Even if Yuki does not remember, I'll continue to care and watch over her like I have done again tonight. She reminds me of a gem, a certain gem that must be cared for or else it could break. _

"Kaname-sempai," I heard her mutter and slowly open her beautiful eyes.

"You're finally awake" I said and sat next her as she soon realized where she was and sprung up, going into her formal mode around me.

"I'm so sorry Kaname-sempai" Yuki said and bowing her head and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

_Does she not know how much I care for her? That does she not need to be so formal? _I thought and sighed and took her hand and placed her beside me.

"Yuki, there is no need to be so formal around me. It must be uncomfortable for you I imagine." I said and began to stroke her hand as I did when we were younger.

She must have not cared because she just looked into my eyes and took a breath.

" I thought you always would respect me more if I was more formal around you. I'm so much younger then everyone around you and-"She stopped and looked down an adorable blush appeared on her cheeks and I smiled and tilted her chin to face me again.

"And what?" I questioned pushing her more to tell me the truth.

Yuki placed her small hand on my cheek and bit her lip. "And I thought you would care for me more if I was like the other vampire girls" she said softly and I grabbed her hand and held it to my heart.

"I'll always care for you, Yuki. I like you" I said and moved closer to her. _If only she knew how much more there was. Her eyes, so delicate and loving I'm sure it's her. It has to be what we're feeling I've only seen this one other time. _

"I like you too, Kaname-sempai" she replied and I smiled down at her.  
>"Just call me Kaname, okay?" I asked her and she moved towards me our lips only inches apart. "Kaname" she whispered and with that, I leaned and my lips touched hers.<p>

It was a kiss that words can't describe. It was a sweet, innocent peck but had so much burning passion behind it; it was like a hidden meaning in the kiss. Minutes could have passed but neither of us noticed. I pulled back and opened my eyes to the shining pair of amber eyes before me.

"I'll see you soon. You should get going it's late" I said finally and got up and walked Yuki to the door and stood for a moment.

"Have a good night Kaname" she said and I replied to that by bending down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I finally reached my room and pulled out my book and laid down on my couch. _All the waiting is nearly ending. It is true a person can change your soul. Yuki Cross is the only girl that has melted my heart. She is the one I know I can be with for the rest of my life. She seems so carefree and little next to me I know why her name means "delicate princess". I know only one thing: I'm helplessly in love with a human. My Yuki._

Dawn had passed hours ago, and I placed the final piece of mine and Yuki's picnic together and sat in the shade resting. My eyes soon found themselves opening to the waterfall of brown hair and she smiled.

"Good morning" Yuki said and shyly kissed my cheek as I did the previous night.

"Good morning to you, Yuki" I replied and kissed her and unpacked the food.

We stayed like that for hours. Each trying different foods, kissing and soon we were lying in the grass holding hands. I played with her hair and looked to the sunset that was now forming.

"Kaname, Aido said your favorite stone was amber. He said he read it in your book why do you love amber?" she asked and right then and there, I could have killed Aido. _No, punishment for Aido will be later for now, I'm with Yuki._

"I most recently started to love amber." I explained and leaned up so I could get a better view of Yuki.

She sat and my lap and played with my collar and I laughed. _Such a child_ I thought. "Why is that?" she asked again and I kissed her with more passion.

"Because you have eyes like amber" I replied and smiled and she smiled back


End file.
